le sourire avant la mort
by Shivamaxwell
Summary: juste un malentendu et tout peux basculer!


**Auteur : Kyô Maxwell **

**Mail : **

**Base: Gundam Wing **

**Genre : Deathfic**

**Disclamer : a quoi sa sert de vous dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moi ? Vous zètes pas si bète hein !**

**Kyô Maxwell : wuffiffi ! Et si tu mettais une robe ?**

**Wufei : CHUI PAS UNE ONNA !**

**Kyô Maxwell : c'est pas une excuse !**

**Wufei qui reluque la mini jupe : et puis je rentre pas la dedans moi !**

**Kyô Maxwell dont les yeux on prit une lueur étrange : HA OUI ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE DEVENIR ANOREXIQUE ALORS !**

**Wufei yeux chibi : t'oserais pas ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : HO KE SIIIIII !**

**Duo: je serais dans la fic?**

**Wufei : mais on s'en fout ! Elle a l'œil qui dit qu'elle va faire une Deathfic !**

**Duo : ouai, ouai mais je serais dans la fic !**

**Wufei : tout le monde se fout de mon sort ! TT**

Il faut sourire à la mort :

Quatre se faufila parmi les couloirs d'une de ses résidences, devenu accessoirement la planque des gundams. Ce soir il savait que Wufei était partit en mission pendant toute la nuit, il en profita alors pour se faufiler dans sa chambre que le chinois partageait avec Trowa. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement sur son lit. Quatre sourit à cette vision et lui grimpa dessus. Le français surpris ouvre un œil, et découvre le jeune blond a califourchon sur son torse :

Quatre ?

Trowa……..murmure le jeune homme

que fait tu ici ?

j'ai envies de toi ! Affirme l'autre en passant ses lèvres sur celle du pilote 03

Celui-ci restait impassible, ne comprenant pas tout à fait les événements qui se déroulaient :

non, Quatre…….

Trowa je te veux !

mais……………je ne t'aime pas, tu es mon meilleur ami !

des amis sont faits pour s'entendre plus en profondeur ! Et sur c'est mots, le blondinet capture les lèvres douces du français pour un tendre baiser.

Trowa quand a lui ne savait en aucun cas comment réagir, il fallait qu'il éloigne l'arabe de lui. Il n'éprouver rien pour lui, et si Wufei était là…………

La porte de la planque s'ouvre discrètement et se referme sans bruit laissant une ombre furtive se déplacer dans le salon :

t'es déjà revenu Wu ? Questionne Duo qui s'était endormi sur le canapé

oui ! C'était plus facile que prévu, je vais me coucher !

moi aussi ! Affirme le natté en se rebouinant contre un coussin

pourquoi tu dors là ?

canapé pendant une semaine, paske j'ai cacher le portable d'Hee-chan dans le frigo !

Wufei laissa échapper un petit rire et se dirige à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et resta un instant figeait, ce qu'il vit lui glaçait le sang :

Wufei ! S'exclame Trowa

Quatre se recula en s'apercevant de l'arriver du chinois. Celui-ci se remit de sa stupeur et souri :

je suis désoler de vous déranger, ne t'en fait pas Trowa, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne prenais pas notre relation au sérieux, je savais que tu ne me portais aucun sentiment ! Continu Wufei, les larmes coulant sur ses joue, mais son sourire toujours présent, moi n'on plus je………..n'avais pas de sentiment ! Ajoute t'il surtout pour se convaincre lui-même.

Trowa se leva brusquement pour rattraper le chinois, mais celui-ci s'enfuit, lui refermant la porte au nez :

Wufei……….murmure t'il

Quatre restait quand à lui figer sur le lit, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter. S'était de sa faute, il venait de casser un couple pour son simple plaisir.

Duo aperçut à nouveau la fine silhouette de Wufei, mais celle-ci semblait plus presser, et le chinois pris la porte. Duo leva un sourcil et pensant que le chinois avait oublié quelque chose dans son gundam se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin, Trowa se leva vers 9h du matin, se n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant. Il descendit dans la cuisine, où se trouvaient Heero devant son ordinateur et Quatre devant son thé, arborant une mine déconfite, il les salua d'un hochement de tête :

vous………….n'avez pas vu Wufei ? Questionne t'il dans un murmure

Heero répondit négativement de la tête et Quatre, rouge de confusion se tassa sur sa chaise. Trowa déçut pris place à table afin de boire son café noir du matin. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir Wufei, celui-ci se dirigea dans la cuisine, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Duo en passant dans le salon :

bonjour ! Sourit t'il

b'jour ! Répond Heero

bonjour……….tremble presque Quatre

Wufei je voulais te dire Trowa en se levant

allez c'est oublier vas ! Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas ! Je vais prendre mes affaires et m'installer dans une autres chambre !

Trowa ne pouvais rien répliquer, le chinois avait déjà disparut à l'étage. Et ce sourire qu'il ne cesser d'afficher sur son visage, pourquoi ce sourire ?

kes ki c'est passé ? Questionne Duo en entrant à son tour et en baillant

j'ai fait une bêtise ! Souffle Quatre honteux

Trowa quand a lui était resté là, planter en plein milieu de la cuisine, le regard fixer sur l'escalier où avait disparut son chinois.

Les semaines avaient passer sans que Trowa ne puissent se justifier devant Wufei, celui-ci ne manger plus avec eux, prétextant avoir déjà grignoter, il ne passer plus non plus ses nuits dans la planque, ce qui commençait à alarmer les autres. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu du poids, il ne répliquait plus aux blagues et aux surnoms stupides de Duo. Mais pourtant il souriait toujours, jamais il ne perdait ce sourire qui en devenait presque effrayant. Trowa contrairement aux autres avaient compris, Wufei se détruisait intérieurement. Oui il l'avait compris en sortant de l'hôpital, cela s'était passer une nuit, Wufei était rentrer dont ne sais où, et Trowa comme à son habitude l'attendait. Mais cette fois ci Wufei n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulais le faire croire, a peine mit t'il le pied dans le salon qu'il perdit connaissance, rattraper habilement par Trowa. Il était brûlant de fièvre, et prit de panique Trowa se rua sur le téléphone pour appeler un médecin, et résultat, hospitalisation de Wufei. Celui-ci ne s'était pas nourrit depuis plus de trois semaines. Tous les G-boys lui avaient rendu visite, et lui souriait toujours assis sur son lit, les rassurant, sans pour autant leurs expliquer sont comportement, loin de là même, il les en éloignaient.

Il évitait soigneusement de regarder Trowa, car à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, le français voyait cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais qui disparaissait bien vite.

Depuis que le chinois était revenu à la planque, Duo surveillait attentivement l'alimentation de celui-ci, mais ce que ce dernier ne savait pas c'était qu'une fois la nourriture avalée, Wufei ne la gardait pas longtemps, se faisant vomir volontairement. Trowa quand à lui s'en voulais énormément, il ne savait pas comment réagir, comment le sauver. Il l'aimait tellement, et le voir ainsi le faisait énormément souffrir. Mais aujourd'hui, tout changerais, il lui dirait. Il prit place sur le lit fait de Wufei et attendit qu'il revienne de sa visite nocturne. Celui revint quelques heures plus tard, l'air fatiguer, il était surpris de ne pas avoir vu Trowa l'attendre, il pénétra dans sa chambre et jeta son sac sur son lit près de Trowa qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Celui-ci attendit patiemment que le chinois le remarque. Wufei commençait à se déshabiller, laissant apercevoir son torse mâte, dont on pouvait voir les côtes. Trowa fut surpris de voir de multiples blessures sur le torse du jeune homme, cela ressemblait à des coups de couteau, des marques de ceintures. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'hoqueter en voyant que cela se propageait sur tout son corps. Wufei sursauta, et se retourne rapidement, le braquant de son flingue :

Trowa ?

Wufei, qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ses marques ? Questionne le français en s'approchant

Celui-ci se recula en un mouvement de défense, et lui sourit :

ce n'est rien voyons !

ne dit pas sa ! S'exclame Trowa avec un ton dur

tu t'inquiètes de moi à présent ?

Wufei, pourquoi ne ma tu jamais laisser le temps de t'expliquer ?

expliquer quoi ? Continu Wufei toujours en souriant, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas grave !

SI SA L'EST !

Wufei sursauta, jamais il n'avait entendu Trowa hausser la voix :

Wufei je t'aime !

Le sourire du chinois s'estompa, son teint devint blême d'un coup, sa respiration devenait irrégulière tout comme les battements de son cœur :

mais pourtant, Quatre……

je n'aime pas Quatre ! Il à essayer de me séduire et c'est tout, en parlant de lui je tiens à te dire qu'il s'en veut !

Les jambes du chinois ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids, il s'écroule par terre, Trowa s'élance sur lui pour le soutenir :

Wufei sa vas ?

Celui-ci passa son bras sur les épaules du jeune homme, posant sa tête au creux de son épaule, laissant glisser ses larmes sur ses joues. Trowa le serra contre son torse et lui caressa le dos amoureusement :

dit moi d'où vienne c'est marques ! Murmure Trowa

je ne peux pas…………

tu vas à nouveau t'alimenter ?

Le chinois hoche la tête, et reste contre son Trowa, s'endormant.

/flash back/

Wufei s'était enfuis de la planque et marchait seul dans la rue, la vue de Quatre chevauchant Trowa l'insupportait réellement, et lui qui avait pensé que Trowa l'aimait ! Wufei pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, sur le comptoir d'un bar. Un homme s'assoit à ses cotés le regardant attentivement. Wufei enlève ses mains de son visage et se tourne vers son voisin en le foudroyant du regard :

QUOI !

je vous paie un verre ?

sa m'est égale !

L'homme commande un verre et se retourne vers le jeune chinois :

vous avez des soucis !

sa te regarde pas ! Et puis maintenant tout ce qu'y peux m'arriver m'est égale !

ha oui ? Questionne l'homme en passant sa main sur la cuisse du pilote 05

Wufei considéra un instant cette main inconnu poser sur lui, puis l'image de Trowa et Quatre faisant l'Amour vint se superposer, de nouvelles larmes dévalent ses joues :

je vous l'ai dit………sanglote t'il sa m'est égale !

Chaque soir, s'était la même chose, Wufei allait dans ce bar et ce donnait au premier homme venu.

/fin du flash back/

Wufei se réveille enfin, Trowa à ses cotés, il passe sa main sur la joue de son amant et se lève :

Trowa je ne mérite pas ton amour ! Souffle t'il en se regardant dans un miroir.

Sur cette dernière phrase Wufei pose un petit mot sur le bureau et sort de la chambre, de la planque.

Trowa se réveille quelques heures plus tard, il se tourne instantanément vers l'endroit où devait se trouver Wufei. Il se redresse rapidement en se rendant compte de son absence. Il se lève précipitamment, se rhabillant en vitesse et tombe sur le petit carré blanc, il prit la feuille entre ses doigts, presque tremblant, il lut les quelques mots qui lui brisèrent le cœur :

''il faut sourire à la mort, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours !''

Le châtain se laissa tomber au sol, en pleur, il n'avait pas réussit à le sauver. Trowa se relève péniblement et se dirige dans la salle de bain, ses yeux se pose tout de suite sur une lame de rasoir, il sourit alors.

Owari

**Wufei le plus calme possible : sa fait combien de fic où tu me fait souffrir ?**

**Kyô Maxwell : mais de quoi tu parle ? Ta souffert ?**

**Wufei énerver : NON CHUI MORT !**

**Trowa :…………….(je meurs à la fin ?)**

**Wufei : bin oui !**

**Trowa :………………(et si on allait dans un placard ?)**

**Wufei ? O.O**

**Duo : ta vachement l'air triste que Kyô-chan t'es tuer Trowa !**

**Trowa avec Wufei sur l'épaule, se dirigeant vers ledit placard :…………….(je suis extrêmement triste, j'ai besoin de réconfort !)**

**Duo et Kyô Maxwell -'' pourrait trouver d'autres excuses !**


End file.
